Demonic Illusion: Jigoku
|image=Boido_true_form.jpg |kanji=地獄 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Jigoku |literal english=Demonic Illusion: Hell |english tv=Demonic Illusion: Underworld |parent jutsu=Seventh Day |jutsu classification=Genjutsu, |jutsu type=Yin Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Jakku,Soru Kurama, Asura Uzumaki, |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Demonic Illusion: Jigoku is the opposite of Angelic Illusion: Tengoku. Unlike Tengoku, which Soru controls, Jigoku is the domain of Boido. Jigoku focuses on torturing and killing it's target through pain rather than kindness. And since Boido controls Jigoku, all that is felt within becomes real. Soru's kekkei Genkai makes Jigoku the ultimate Kurama genjutsu. Jigoku came before Tengoku and served as Soru's main method of massacre. Jigoku represents the Hell in which humans are afraid of entering, while Boido represents "The Devil within Us All". Coming Soon Unlike Tengoku, Jigoku requires visual contact with one's third eye tattoo. A random flame sparks and engulfs the world in an infernal bliss. The Sun or Moon turns vertically and opens revealing his third eye. Chains erupt from their surroundings and wrap around the victims wrist, legs and waist. Each chain burning at immense heat and cooling down. Boido can cause more chains to manifest and tie around a victims body which also regulate between normal and extreme temperatures. His favorite method of torture involves letting them break free from his burning chains and run off. Wherever they run off too, Boido will appear..Taunting and pushing them closer into insanity. Random objects will break, even going as far as spontaneous earthquakes. It is during this chase that Boido will chant maniacally. His third eye always following his target. Flames keeping them from their loved ones. After awhile, Boido will change the environment into one they are familiar with. Followed by flames erupting from all around. Soru's Kurama Kekkei Genkai allowed him to alter the targets perception of Matter. Boido can control what is and isn't real. Throughout the technique, Boido will create various objects and animals to attack. And using Kurama's Kekkei Genkai, their wounds will reflect in reality. Even the immense heat from within and the burning chains come true. Overall causing both psychological and physiological damage. Soru's ability to bring illusions to life allows him to break spirits quicker. They truly believe that they are trapped within Hell. Even fellow Genjutsu prodigy will lose their sanity and forget that it's an illusion. Spectators from outside the Genjutsu will notice horrible wounds appearing upon the victims body. Immense burns, deep cuts and gashes, bite marks etc all reflected into reality. Soru's Jigoku can even cause flames to randomly spark. A weakness of Jigoku is.... Surviving Jigoku is indeed rare. The amount of mental and physical torture induced by Soru's technique requires high caliber medical ninjutsu. Like Tengoku, Jigoku holds a long term aftereffect. Jigoku creates an irrational phobia. For example, Boido will create a mass of starving wolves to attack from within the illusion. If one breaks free, there mind will remember the wolves and forever fear dogs. Every phobia is different. It all depends on Boido's method of torture from within. Influence on Asura As a mental rival of Asura Uzumaki, once Soru's soul was lifted after his death it traveled and became apart of him. Trivia • Boido's chant comes from an Avenge Sevenfold song entitled, Nightmare.